Specter of the Past
by Anna Nimmie Tee
Summary: Lina and Gourry make a disturbing discovery in the vine-covered ruins of a temple complex.
1. Chapter 1

As usual, using the Slayers characters of Hajime Kanzaka just for fun, no gain.

Specter of the Past

The damp, gray-clouded weather was just as bad as the Elmekian border inn's food that Lina and Gourry had eaten earlier. They had gobbled the slop down in their usual manner just the same, but now the gurgle in Lina's gut made her regret it. Of course, Gourry with his seemingly iron stomach marched unconcernedly along the overgrown, abandoned road to the isolated, reputedly haunted ruins. He didn't seem to be in any abdominal distress at all.

As they came upon the ruins, she groaned, "Ugh. Gourry, I think I have to visit the bushes and maybe cast Dicleary on myself as well. How are you feeling after eating that bilge?"

Her companion airily replied, "Oh, pretty good, even though it was kinda nasty, wasn't it? Uh, there's a break in the growth there. I don't sense any trouble nearby."

She grumbled, "Idiot," and quickly went through the opening he had pointed out. Kudzu vines draped over and down trees, creating multiple curtained "tents" to choose from to hide her doing her business. The curtains of vines could also hide danger, but Lina felt no blood lust in the area. After ducking under one such "tent," Lina cast a small spell to dig an appropriate hole. Rapidly undoing all her belts, flinging her cape over and in front of her left shoulder, and dropping her trousers and panties, she squatted to relieve herself. After a cleansing spell and casting Dicleary on herself a few minutes later, she looked more carefully in front of her and felt a chill. Something was not right. She hurriedly stood up, pulled up her nether clothing, and donned her belts and weapons.

As she approached what she had seen semi-hidden by weeds and vines, she yelled, "Gourry, come here! Yeah, I'm decent!" she added as an afterthought.

Sword drawn and rapidly swirling, he stormed through the bushes and overgrowth. "You okay, Lina?" he worriedly asked as he stopped in front of her. "Woah!" he exclaimed when he saw what the now kneeling Lina was uncovering and examining.

It was a human skeleton.

Getting down on one knee beside Lina, Gourry helped her clear away more of the undergrowth and dirt from the scavenger scattered bones.

"Looks like this has been here quite a while," Lina commented. "I wonder...Bandits? Wild animal? Illness?"

"Well, definitely murder," her partner responded as he held up a neck bone and the skull. "It was a beheading, as you can see from the sword marks here and here."

Lina shifted position to look and exclaimed, "Ouch! Something hard's under my knee. What...? Oh, it's the remains of a pouch full of coins. Lucky! And here is a very expensive looking bracelet. Not bandits, then."

Upon finding the finger bones of one hand in the debris, Gourry turned pale. "It's definitely a woman," he whispered in horror as he held up a bone with a ring on it. "I know who it is."


	2. Chapter 2

"No way!" Lina exclaimed.

"I recognize the crest on the ring. She used to be my fiancee."

Lina was shocked. "You know what a fiancee is!?"

"Yes, I do," he confirmed with annoyance. "I had to play dumb to get rid of that crazy Martina without making her mad at me." He gave a little shiver.

Lina tapped her index fingers together as she looked down to avoid his eyes and asked quietly, "Were you in love with her?"

'Nah. Our parents arranged the engagement. It was purely a political alliance between distant cousins. The girl complained bitterly about being forced to marry such a stupid, younger son like me. She was studying sorcery but disappeared from her guild just before I left Elmekia."

"Somebody could have stolen her ring, you know," Lina advised him as she shifted through more debris. "Oh, here are earrings and parts of a necklace." She held them out to Gourry for him to see.

"No, I recognize those as well," he declared sadly. "My grandmother gave her those earrings as an engagement present."

His eyes suddenly widened as he felt a ghostly presence rush past him. Lina fell backwards with a "Yulp!" and pushed her hands forward at a misty figure.

"Damn!" the apparition cried. "I can't take her over!"

"Thanks to my improved spells on my headband. Being taken over by a ghost once was embarrassing enough!" Lina retorted.

"Oh, please! I need a real body to find my murderer and get revenge!" the ghost pleaded and began wailing and wringing her semi- transparent hands in front of Lina.

"Katarina Sergayevna?" Gourry gasped.

"Yes, Grigour Rowdivitch. You'll help me, won't you? Make her take off that awful headband!" Katarina gave him her best, big, moist-eyed stare.

It didn't work. Somehow semi-transparent puppy-dog eyes didn't have the impact of real ones. "Sorry. I'm her protector. Can't do it."

"You're still the idiot I ran away from!" the specter growled in contempt.

"I was told you ran away with one of your instructors. Was it true?"

She responded sheepishly, "Heh, heh. Yeah. Big mistake. He died as soon as we left Elmekia. But he was getting too possessive before it happened."

"Why do you need a body, anyway? Maybe Lina and I can help you bring your murderer to justice without you taking her over," the swordsman inquired.

Lina huffed and started to object about working for free until the ghost replied, "He's a powerful Elmekian sorcerer. May he and his family slowly and painful rot! He murdered me to get powerful artifacts from the ruins here. One of them required a human sacrifice to activate it, me. I can't cast spells as a ghost."

"Powerful artifacts, huh?" and a calculating glint appeared in Lina's eyes. "So who was this sorcerer?"

But Katarina only snarled and grabbed Gourry by the throat and started to strangle him. "Let me take you over or the idiot dies!" The poor swordsman could do nothing to defend himself from a person who was already dead but still had a powerful will.

"Hey, hey! Let go of him! I'm Lina Inverse, the powerful and beautiful sorcery genius. I've taken on two parts of Shabranigdo and its ghost. I'm sure I can handle that sorcerer for you on my own!" she shouted whilen searching her hidden pockets for the emergency ghost catcher Amelia had made for her.

With ghostly fingers still clutching Gourry's throat, Katarina began, "His name was..."

Just then a female voice roared, "Holy Bless!" The specter shrieked and immediately disappeared.

Gourry coughed, gasped, and rubbed his throat as he abruptly sat down. Lina ran to him while yelling in dismay, "Amelia?! Damnit! You cast Holy Bless too soon!"

"I'm not too sure about that," Gourry croaked as he gave Lina a sour look.

"Mr. Gourry could have died if I had waited. Here, Mr. Gourry, lie back. Miss Lina, please support his head while I heal his throat," Amelia commanded and she began her healing spell.

"I had that ghost catcher you made for me. After catching her, I could have found out the sorcerer's name and more information," Lina grumbled as she knelt down and supported Gourry's head in her hands.

"Smells like a latrine back here," another familiar voice declared. "Didn't know ghosts could generate that odor."

Lina blushed as she greeted the chimera, "Hi, Zel. You heard about the ruins, too, I see."

"Daddy has sent me on a diplomatic mission to Elmekia with Mr. Zelgadis as my bodyguard. We decided to check out the ruins on our way, since time isn't important."

"So what happened here? Are those the remains of the ghost's body lying there?" Zelgadis asked.

While Amelia finished healing Gourry, Lina related the story of Katarina and Gourry's connection to her. "There may have been useful artifacts here, but it appears they are gone. One of them is very dangerous. It required a human sacrifice to activate. We'll have to investigate it further before tackling the sorcerer."

"That certainly is not an artifact I would use, even if it could return me to normal again," Zelgadis remarked. "According to my map, there is a fairly large city just over the border in Elmekia. Maybe its guild library could tell us more about these ruins and what the artifact is and its powers. You don't want to go hunting someone powerful and not know what he can throw at you."

The four friends left the ruins and started walking back to the more traveled road.

"Wow, Mr. Gourry. You were almost in an arranged marriage? That would have been so unjust," Amelia observed.

"Oh, that's the norm among the major families of Elmekia," the blond man told her. "I would have accepted it as duty to my family. Katarina didn't."

Amelia opened her mouth to make an observation, but a warning look from Gourry quieted her.

'Hey, jellyfish, Grigour Rowdivitch?" Lina questioned.

"Ye-yeah. In Elmekia we address each other by full first name and patronymic. My father was named Rowdy for a Gabriev ancestor. The "'vitch" sorta means "son of" For females, it's "'vna" for "daughter of." I've just always used my diminutive name, Gourry, as the name I want people to use. Grigour Rowdivitch Gabriev hasn't existed since I left home. There's only Gourry Gabriev. You know the reasons, Lina."

Amelia, in the meanwhile, had been looking her friends over. "You've both changed your traveling outfits. It's strange to see Mr. Gourry without his shoulder and hip armor, but you both look very good. Green suits you so well, Miss Lina. And those long boots..."

Zelgadis raised an eyebrow and commented with a smirk, "We can see you both have necks and good chests now. And what's with the matching bracelets? Don't tell me you two are needing one room now?"

Lina turned sunset red, and Gourry beamed. "Yes, we're official now. We had the ceremony in Zephilia when we visited Lina's family. Her sister, Luna, presided over it as the Knight of Ceiphied."

Amelia squealed in delight and jumped on Lina. The chimera shook Gourry's hand and clasped him on the shoulder. "Congratulations!" he said to the couple.

"You are coming back with us later to Seyruun for a big celebration, you know!" Amelia informed Lina and Gourry.

"Yeah, yeah. First things first, though. I want to track down this murderer and let Katarina's family know what happened to her," Lina stated. To herself she thought, "Plus I also want to find out more about Gourry's family and past. He's been so reluctant to reveal anything."

Gourry looked at his mate with unease. "I'd rather not go into Elmekia, but I guess the family should know about her fate and a dangerous sorcerer be dealt with," he admitted with a sigh.

"According to my guidebook, the next town has a decent inn. Let's go there and make plans," Amelia suggested. "I still have my diplomatic mission at the Elmekian court, but I want to help when I can."

Zelgadis shook his head and sighed, "Might have known we'd get drawn into something with you again." But a smile lurked on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gourry looked sadly at the bones of his former fiance, "I think before we leave this place, we should do something about these bones. It's not right they should remain like this.

"What would her family want? I hope not to carry her bones with us," Lina questioned.

"We usually cremate our dead in Elmekia," Gourry informed them and sighed, "When I fought in our war, there were so many ashes sent home. I also had to cremate Grize when you passed out after stopping that evil cult he was defending."

"So that's what happened to him! You never told me!" Lina exclaimed.

"Gourry looked away and quietly told her, "It was too painful. When he tried to kill you, I had to kill him."

"Oh."

Lina took a deep breath and ordered, "Well, then, gang. Let's make a pyre and put the gathered remains on it.

Once done, Amelia said a brief prayer and Lina cast a fireball on the pyre, which immediate reduced to ashes. After a cooling spell was cast, the appropriate ash was scooped up and put in an empty jar Lina had in one of her cape's dimensional pockets.

"We have her jewelry to prove who she was," Gourry told his friends and spouse, "But I guess her ashes might be of some comfort to her family. He added, "Maybe in the next town we can find an urn for her. Somehow an extra-large jar that once had whipped marshmallow just doesn't seem appropriate."

""Hey, I washed it out! I didn't want ants in my cape, after all!"

Amelia and Zelgadis gave her a raised-eyebrow look and shook their heads.

"Well then, let's get out of this creepy place!" Lina cheerfully commanded.

As they walked along, Amelia explained that she and Zel were to meet the rest of her diplomatic entourage at the town just outside the Elmekian border. "Mr. Zelgadis was curious about the ruins, and we decided to make the side trip quietly without the fuss of courtiers, just us, like old times."

"Easier to be romantic that way, isn't it?" Lina slyly remarked, and dug her elbow in the princess' side.

"You should know," the chimera retorted back over his shoulder, while blushing purple.

"Yup, we sure do," Lina laughed, much to the surprise of Amelia and Zel.

Amelia was still a rosy red, but she commented, "Wow, Miss Lina. Marriage has changed you!"

Zelgadis shook his head and announced, "I'm going to scout ahead." He then went at a brisker pace down the road.

More seriously Lina said, "Yeah, admitting feelings at last and having them reciprocated is definitely freeing." She grabbed Amelia's arm and pulled her close to whisper in her ear, "And sex is such damn fun."

Amelia blushed again, giggled, and exclaimed, "Miss Lina!" She looked at her friend and tilting her head towards the other sorceress, quietly asked, "You planning on children yet?"

"Good lords, no! There's still so many new dishes to try and treasures to find. Mom made noises about grandkids, but we told her, uh,uh, not yet. Besides, until more mazoku are ruined, we don't know if it would be safe to have kids yet. These past few years I feel like I have a permanent target on my back."

After a short side trip to the bushes, Gourry had caught up to the two women and overheard the last. "It took her long enough to get the nerve to marry because she was paranoid about mazoku targeting me again if they knew how close we really were. I'm a skilled adult swordsman, and I have the Blast Blade and her. I'm not that easy a target. Children, on the other hand..."

"We're not royalty or aristocrats who have to have kids, anyway," Lina added with a pointed look at the princess.

Amelia looked down the road at Zelgadis. "Well, Daddy hasn't made a fuss about that with me, since I have an older sister who married a year ago and just had a son."

It was Lina's turn to be astonished. "Naga has a husband and child?!"

Amelia shook her head, "She's Gracia again. She found a king's third son who is very smitten with her. She's back in Seyruun, having finished her "walk-about." It's relieved a lot of pressure on me now that she's taken over some of my duties and has produced an heir. Daddy says he's proud she's finally learned to "adult" and face responsibility."

At this point, Zelgadis returned to report a signpost announced they soon would reach the town of Marlekel. The darkening clouds looming overhead made them quicken their steps to reach the town and find the inn mentioned in Zelgadis' guidebook.

After engaging three rooms, the couples met up in the dining area, where to Lina and Gourry's astonishment, they met Leon, a former acquaintance from a fishy adventure. It also turned out that Leon was a cousin of Gourry's.

"Well, that sort of explains why you were on his case about guarding that crooked prince," Lina exclaimed, "Family honor and all that, huh?"

"I guess so," the swordsman abashedly admitted. He turned to Leon and asked, "Why are you so close to the border? Is it safe for you to go back to Elmekia now?"

"Hardly," Leon responded. "I'm planning to sneak in, once I think up how. I've had reliable word that my mother is very ill, otherwise I wouldn't chance it."

"I'm sorry to hear Auntie Anna isn't well, Leon," Gourry then explained to the others, "Our side lost in one of Elmekian civil wars. The Emperor's revenge is harsh."

"Well, to change the subject, let's all make our plans to enter Elmekia to find the sorcerer who took that talisman and to bring these ashes to Katarina's family," Lina briskly commanded.

"First we should go to the local Sorcerers' Guild library for more information," Zelgadis advised.

"Definitely, " Lina concurred, "Then we should figure out how Gourry and Leon can enter Elmekia safely. They are looking uneasy at the thought of returning, even though apparently Leon must because of his mother."

The two men nodded in agreement.

"Well, they'll have to disguise themselves, and Lina should probably do the same," Amelia said.

Gourry sighed deeply and pulled a semi-transparent cosmetic bag out of his thigh armor. Stunned, they all looked at him. "How many times have you two women forced me to dress in drag? At least this makeup will match my complexion better than yours or Amelia's," he pouted as he shook the bag at the two females. "It's specifically for blondes."

"Eh, I was thinking more along the lines of dyeing your hair and giving you a different hairstyle," Amelia admitted sheepishly.

Leon agreed, "Yeah, that might be better. You might be taken for one of your sisters if you're in drag, and choosing which public bath to go into may pose difficulties."

"Maybe we should add facial hair to you two as well," Lina mused.

"Just use better adhesive this time," Gourry growled. "I don't want to sneeze and have the hair detach again."

"You were a bearded lady?" Leon asked.

"No, I was pretending to be a butler," Gourry replied in disgust. "It's a long story."

"Hmm. I agree with Amelia that you better disguise yourself as well, Lina. People might see through Gourry's disguise if he is seen with you," Zelgadis warned. "Maybe Leon could pretend to be an old man traveling with his bodyguard and his nurse that we met on the way. Amelia could give the ashes and jewelry to the family. Gourry wouldn't have to reveal himself to them."

"I could say I met you two outside Elmekia, and you gave me the things to take to them, knowing Gourry couldn't safely return to his home country," Amelia added.

"Yeah, it's better that Gourry have a role closer to what he actually is. He never was good at pretending to be someone else in our games as children," Leon agreed.

"He did OK pretending to be a woman in Femille," Lina defended her swordsman.

"Oh, really?" Leon smirked.

"Another long story," Gourry quickly interjected. "Leon always was a good actor. I'm sure he could pull off being an old, frail guy. It'd come naturally to him." Leon mock-glared at him and gave him a a good-natured punch in the upper arm.

"That's that handled," Lina brushed her hands together, "Now to the library after dinner to do some investigation on the talisman. I hope we can find at least an illustration or a description of it. Katarina must have found something here to make her go in search of it so close to the border. If nothing can be found here, maybe a larger library in the Elmekian city across the border may have what we need. Ah! Here comes dinner!" she exclaimed as a platoon of heavily weighted down waitstaff carried in the food.

Later, while Amelia, Leon, and Gourry hunted for materials for disguises, Lina and Zelgadis visited the local Sorcerers' Guild Library. Amelia would join them later, if the Dramata and chimera hadn't found anything by then. Initially, Lina found mention of the ruins to be rather scant, but the head librarian was a fanboy of Lina's. Zelgadis looked on in awe and disgust as she charmed the librarian into letting them into the restricted local collection.

Leaving them to their research, the dazed and happy librarian clutched a pair of Lina's spare gloves and vowed not to wash his cheek where she had kissed him. As soon as the door shut behind him, the chimera commented dryly to Lina, "And you a married woman."

"Shut up, Zel, He let us in here and gave us suggestions, didn't he? Let's get to work."

Following up on the librarian's research advice, they actually found a detailed history of the ruins. It was unsettling. Nor was the information about the talisman pleasant.

Lina shuddered and Zel grimly rolled up the old scroll the history was written on just as Amelia found them. "So, the ruins had been a city with a rich and evil society, even if you take into account their conquerors wrote its history. The rulers practiced horrible experiments on those they seized for any made-up reason," Zelgadis summed up their findings for the princess.

"Kinda puts what Rezo did to you almost look benign," Lina commented as Amelia began to power up for a justice speech.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that, but, yeah, in some ways I guess you could say I got what I asked for, to be strong. All these poor people were chosen randomly and subject to lengthy, lingering torture, just because the powerful rulers could do it without reason or restraint. What fear the powerless inhabitants and neighboring cities must have had!"

"But justice finally prevailed, didn't it?! Such evil to one's subjects cannot be permitted to exist! How did the city get its just desserts?" Amelia cried.

"Shhh! Amelia, remember you are in a library. The mortal infighting at the top finally did the city in, fortunately," Lina remarked. "After the city was destroyed by its neighbors, apparently it had a spell put on the ruins to keep scavengers out. Mention of it was stricken from most writings. Apparently the spell was somehow weakened and not all knowledge of it was eliminated, or we wouldn't have gone looking for the ruins in the first place, right?"

"I can see why any magical thing found there may be dangerous. Did the history say anything about the talisman/artifact?" the princess asked more quietly.

"Oh, yes!" Lina responded. "It is a golden brooch in the shape of a wolf with amethyst eyes and a ruby droplet hanging from its mouth. One reason for all the torture and murder of innocent people was the brooch required deaths as sacrifice to "feed" its power."

Amelia gasped and speculated, "A wolf with amethyst eyes requiring death to power it! Could it really be a mazoku tied to the Beastmaster then?"

"No idea. It could just be a very nasty spell attached to the thing," Zelgadis said. "I certainly hope so. A mazoku tied to Zelas would mean Xelloss could be involved eventually." They all shuddered.

A particularly loud growl from Lina's stomach interrupted their thoughts concerning the secretive, evil priest. "Well, there's no use worrying about what is only speculation. Let's find Gourry and Leon and go eat. By the way, how was the shopping for disguises, Amelia?"

"Done and done," Amelia cheerily chirped. "The guys have gone back to the inn with everything."

"Crap! I hope Gourry doesn't eat all the food before I get there!" Lina exclaimed and took off running.

Amelia giggled, and putting her arm through Zelgadis', observed, "Well, that hasn't changed with marriage, has it?"

"Nope, not at all," Zel agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Shopping for disguises done, Gourry and Leon headed back to their inn, while Amelia went to the local Sorcerers' Guild library. Both men's arms were loaded with packages. As they walked along, Leon peered over his stack and queried, "While we wait for the others, you want to tell me what those long stories were about you dressed in drag and as a butler? And what happened to the Sword of Light? That's not it at your hip."

Gourry responded, "I will if you have any news about what has happened to family."

"I have some news, but it isn't good so far. One reason I didn't leave for home before you arrived is I'm waiting for a merchant friend to bring me more news. Let's have a bottle or two of wine while you tell me your stories. You may need the wine to hear mine."

Gourry gave Leon a worried look but agreed to wait. The rest of the walk was short, and after arriving at the inn and depositing the purchases in their rooms, they met in the dining area. Gourry's memory was much better than Lina's complaints, and wine helped remove any blockage his subconscious set up.

"Three times the girls had you dressed in drag? Are you sure you didn't enjoy it?" Leon teased. "You did get that makeup kit."

"No! No way was it enjoyable! I was just being prepared for the inevitable with those two."

"Uh-huh. Right. Now what about the Sword of Light? Last I saw you, you still had it."

"It's no wonder it caused such family strife. It was a mazoku from another world and was sent back to that world. I have a better blade now, the Blast Blade. It is so sharp a golden dragon had to put a spell on it so it could be sheathed. It can absorb and cast spells as well. Now, that news from home..."

"Let's get a third bottle, because here comes Stefen, my merchant informant. Miss, another of the same and another glass, please," Leon ordered.

A prosperous looking older man with a touch of gray in his dark brown hair and clad in tastefully embroidered brown velvet, approached, did a double take, and exclaimed as he went down on one knee, "My lord!"

"Stefen, get up!" Leon glared and told him in a low voice. "We don't need attention drawn to us."

"There is no lord here. He forfeited all when I left Elmekia," Gourry admonished the man, "There is only Gourry Gabriev." He said as an aside to Leon, "Thank goodness Lina isn't here yet."

"What? You haven't told her about who and what you are?" Leon exclaimed.

"Were, Leon, were. Lina suspects I was a Gunginiel Knight and knows I stole the Sword of Light from my feuding family, but nothing actually about my family. We've trusted each other too much to pry into each other's past. Amelia has her suspicions, thanks to what little I told them about my engagement to Katarina."

"Well, you are going to have to tell tall of them more before events happen in Elmekia that could expose your secrets, especially after I tell you what has gone on. Ah, here's our wine and extra glass for you, Stefen. So, what news... "

[break]

Lina didn't need to worry about Gourry eating all the food at the inn after all. To her surprise, he wasn't in the dining area. Looking around, she spotted Leon and went over to him.

"Where's Gourry? Did he get lost going from the entrance to here?" she joked, but with a tinge of worry in her voice.

"He went up to your room, I think he needs you right now," Leon told her without looking up at her. "And I need more wine."

"Looks and sounds like you've had enough already," she observed.

"You know nothing, Lina Garbrieva."

Although she was tempted to correct Leon to tell him she had kept her Inverse surname because that was how she was best known, Lina turned around to give a hurried order to a waiter. She asked that it be sent up to her and Gourry's room, before rapidly going up there.

Gourry was lying on their bed, an arm over his eyes, when Lina entered the room.

"Gourry?"

He sat up and slung his legs over the bed to put his feet on the floor and knees apart. He bent over, resting his elbows on his spread out thighs and his hands dangling down between them. His long locks obscured his face. In a dejected voice he said, "I've had bad news. Most of my family are now dead. Only a sister remains. Taking the sword was truly for naught."

Lina sat herself next to him and put an arm around him. "Oh, Gourry! But it wasn't really for naught. We wouldn't have met otherwise, and together we've saved the world more than once. But I'm so sorry you've had to pay such a high price for saving the world. You have me and my family, though. Amelia and Zel are almost family. And there's Leon."

Gourry gave her a sad smile and looking away, whispered, "I don't know if you will still want to be with me, because I haven't told you this before..." He swallowed and paused.

"Well, Jellyfish, out with it. If you don't tell me now, I will be pissed off."

"Elmekia is like Seyruun. Even though my sister is the only other family member alive in the direct line, women can't inherit certain titles. Perhaps just as well. She's married to that sorcerer. I'm sure she was forced to it."

Lina cracked her knuckles and assured him, "We'll find out soon enough why she married him. I just hope we can put an end to this guy before he sacrifices her for his power. Yeah, he'd be a bad in-law to have, but that's not the only thing upsetting you, is it?" She raised an eyebrow. "What's with "direct line?"

"I am the sole heir to a barony, were I to claim it, now that all my siblings, except my sister, are now dead."

Lina sat back from him in shock and then got red in anger, "And you never hinted about this to me, even after we were married?! You sure never acted or talked like nobility, except you do seem to have a distinct chivalrous honor code."

"The warrior culture of Elmekia is not a gentile one, and before I met you, I spent six years hiding in a mercenary army, not exactly a place to keep up courtly ways and talking. I thought after escaping with the Sword of Light, that I had forfeited any claim to the title. But today I just heard my father's former vassals want to pledge themselves to me, now that there is a new emperor more friendly to our clan. What's left of Leon's family is too removed from the line. His last link to it was through his mother. Today he heard he was too late to see her before she died."

"Oh, that explains his wanting more wine. Poor guys. You've both had bad news today." She put one of her arms around his body again and leaned into him for a sideways hug.

After several moments of comforting silence and thought, Lina suddenly burst out with "Is there a castle? Treasure?"

Gourry shook his head, half amused by his wife's typically eager greed, "Sorry, during the war, it was razed. Wasn't much of one, however. Most of the riches were carted off, although my sister seems to have salvaged some of them, probably through her marriage. The sorcerer apparently has a lot of influence on the new emperor. She always had a good business sense, though. You two might get along well."

Lina cracked her knuckles and said, "First we have to deal with her husband, and convince the emperor we did the right thing before she and I can get acquainted."

"Yeah," Gourry sadly agreed. "So you still want to stick with me?"

Lina stood up in front of him and pushed him back on the bed. Straddling him. she sexily growled, "Whaddya think, Baron Gabriev? Castle or not, treasure or not, you're stuck with me. I married you just as you are, were, whatever." With one hand she tugged up his shirt and the other grabbed his hair to pull him up for a passionate kiss.

The swordsman broke off the kiss and gasped, "Silencing spell, Lina. We're going to need it!"

She grinned and wiggled her nether half suggestively against him. "Yes, my lord."

"Since when have you ever been a submissive wench?"

"Idiot, I'm teasing!"

"Yes, you are! Please, the silence spell!"

She applied it and he rolled her over on her back.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Ma'am, your food order," a struggling voice called.

"Damn," Lina whispered and canceled the silencing spell. "Just a minute while I find a tip," she yelled.

Gourry muttered in her ear, "Well, you were about to find it before he knocked."

Lina reached around to slap his back and rolled out from under him while managing to grab his wallet from his pocket at the same time. She opened the door, relieved the overloaded and exhausted room service man of his burden, and gave him a generous tip. The man pocketed it and left rubbing his arms and shoulder.

Gourry mock wondered, "Wow, Lina, marriage has mellowed you. You didn't mono volt him for interrupting us."

"Shut up, Jellyfish! I guess we'd better indulge our now second favorite activity together while the food is still hot," she said drooling over the feast.

"And then our very favorite activity?" Gourry asked.

"Heh, heh. You betcha!" she answered in a sultry tone of voice.

A good while later with all appetites sated, the couple lay in the bed and enjoyed the feeling of each other's presence, skin on skin.

"Do I know how to cheer you up or not?" Lina smugly remarked as she snuggled into her husband's side.

"Yes, you do," he agreed and ruffled the hair on the top of her head.

She removed his hand, placing it on her stomach, then thought out loud, "I guess we'll have to change our plans about disguising ourselves, since Leon's mother died and you've got a barony to claim."

"Leon still wants to go visit his mother's grave, but we could still go as ourselves, I guess," Gourry informed her. "

"On second thought, until we can actually see how things really are, and not depend on one man's report, it might be a good idea to go in disguised at first," Lina advised as she sat up and stretched. "Besides, we just spent a lot of money on those disguises!" she exclaimed.

"Any excuse to have fun with disguises, huh, Lina?" the swordsman laughed as he raised himself on an elbow to admire her hair and backside.

She looked around at him seriously, "Hey, baddies as well as good guys might be watching out for us, if what I've heard about Elmekians is true. Amelia still should be the one to deliver Katarina's things. We'll have to talk things over with her, Zel, and Leon tonight. In the meantime, it'll be better to reconnoiter undercover before we let people know who we are."

"Recongoitering under cover? Didn't we just do that"

"Idiot. Re-con-noitering means to examine a place for planning action. But I could be persuaded to reconnoiter certain regions under these covers once more."

"Eep!" the swordsman exclaimed, as she chuckled wickedly and dove under the bed clothes to give his belly a fluttering raspberry.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late at night when LIna and Gourry finally made it down to the inn's common area. They knew Amelia and Zel would probably be up late playing chess. Leon had tottered drunkenly off to bed much earlier. As they came down the stairs, they heard Amelia's cheery voice declare "Checkmate!"

Zelgadis growled,"Now it's definitely time to go to sleep. I didn't see that coming."

Lina interrupted, "We need to discuss our plans for the Empire a bit more. Gourry and Leon had some news today."

"We heard," Amelia said. "Leon told us about his mother. Do you two now want to addressed as the Baron and Baroness Gabriev?" she added slyly.

Gourry shook his head and exclaimed, "No. no! I haven't been confirmed in that title. Might not be. Just because the Emperor might look more kindly on my family now doesn't mean I'd be forgiven for leaving the Empire with the Sword of Light. Some consider me a traitor, although it seems some of the people of my family's barony don't. We don't know how many do and don't."

Lina sighed regretfully and said, "Until we know the lay of the land, so to speak, we still think it best to disguise ourselves and have you give Katarina's ashes and jewelry to her family, not us. It might also be easier to approach Gourry's sister and the sorcerer if they don't recognize us."

"Leon told us he still wants to go home, but didn't tell us if he wanted to be disguised," Zelgadis informed Lina and Gourry.

"Let's ask him tomorrow morning," Amelia advised. "My entourage isn't expecting me at the border crossing until the day after tomorrow. We can take our time getting you all ready for your roles."

"Meantime, you want to enjoy your freedom a little longer, eh, Amelia?" Lina teased the princess and dug an elbow in the royal side.

"Eep! Yeah," Amelia admitted sheepishly and shyly glanced at Zelgadis, who faintly blushed.

"Well, goodnight, you two. Don't eat all the food in the kitchen. There has to be something for breakfast for everybody," Zel admonished and started up the stairs.

Amelia yawned and stated, "Guess I'll go to bed, too. Beating Mr. Zelgadis at chess is tiring work."

"Go to bed," huh? Whose?" Lina snickered.

"Lina!" Amelia and Zel yelled together.

"Just wanted to know if spring came to you two as well," Lina teased.

"The only springs we have are in the beds in our separate rooms, I'll have you know" the chimera said indignantly.

"Whatever... Good night. Sleep tight." Lina said.

Gourry waved to them and cheerily added, "Don't let the bedbugs bite!" He turned to his wife, "Lina, kitchen?"

"Of course! "

The next morning, after a skimpy breakfast, because somehow the kitchen supplies had mysteriously dwindled, Leon agreed to go made up like an old man in order to help Gourry and Lina maintain their disguises as a nurse and bodyguard.

That evening after supper, Amelia helped Lina and Gourry dye their hair darkest brown. Gourry looked sad and anxious and hadn't eaten as much as usual. He had barely fought with Lina for food.

"Don't worry, Mr. Gourry, the dye will wash out after a while." Amelia comforted him. "If your head covering comes off, it has to match the fake beard and mustache."

"What about my eyebrows and eyelashes?"

"No problem. This mascara will take care of them, We'll apply it tomorrow morning. The blue eyes may be another matter, though. Wait, I have just the thing." Amelia declared as she snapped her fingers.

That night in their bed, Lina asked Gourry, "It isn't the dyed hair that has you worried, is it?"

He clutched her to himself and whispered, "No."

"I thought so."

"It's the horrible memories, all joking about my brain aside. The manipulations, betrayals, and hatreds were worse than what Amelia has faced at her court. At least she had a loving father. After my grandmother died, life was difficult and heartbreaking. What will they do to a person some consider a traitor?"

"Not much, if I can help it. Given your inner goodness and brave, kind heart, you had something good in your upbringing, didn't you? It will appeal to people. I guess your grandmother influenced you?"

"Yes. That's why some of my people may want me back, but I don't know who has forgiven me for stealing the Sword of Light and leaving after the civil war."

"My dearest jellyfish, with me by your side, no one will hurt you, not even the sorcerer or the emperor and his court. Sleep in peace tonight, darling."

The next morning, a group of five people left the inn, a princess, her chimera bodyguard, a frail old man, a dark-haired woman in a long gowned, brown nurse's outfit and white headgear, and a tall, Elmekian nomad, who functioned as the old man's bodyguard.

The old man was Leon with a white-haired wig, fake bushy eyebrows, and a long white beard. Amelia had skillfully created wrinkles and age spots on his face, throat, and hands. He was clad in the baggy pants, long sleeved shirt, coat, sash, and fez of a prosperous Elmekian carried a cane with a silver horse head at the top. His nurse (Lina) hovered over him with solicitude. At times he'd wave her away in annoyance.

The bodyguard wore baggy blue pants tucked into black boots and a flowing blue robe. Underneath the robe was a baggy blue shirt belted with a thick, black leather belt which held the curved knife of a desert warrior and a long sword. A large scarf was wound around his head, and an end of it was drawn across his mouth and nose and securely tucked to the side. It was the custom of the Blue Men of the Elmekian southern desert to keep themselves veiled when out of their tents. These warriors considered it a grave dishonor to be seen unveiled. His hands were darkly tanned. The man's kohl-lined eyes behind dark glasses were very watchful as he followed the whole group.

"Alright, let's make sure our story is straight. As the ambassador, I'll do most of the talking," Amelia said. "Ahem. Poor old Mr. Zoltan Leonich is a rich merchant from the Elmekian capital, who along with Lulu Tezla, his nurse, was robbed on his way home. The merchant was struck with sudden chest pains, and Nurse Lulu sent the Elmekian desert bodyguard, Adnan ibn Salah al Din, in search of healing herbs. She stayed to look after her patient. The warrior returned in time to save their lives, but could not recover their money and jewels. Mr. Zelgadis and I encountered them on our walk-about and, taking pity on his frailty and ill luck, offered Mr. Zoltan and his attendants the comfort of our entourage."

Lina and Leon nodded their heads in agreement. Gourry, however, voiced his worry, "I- I don't know if I can remember all that."

"Just remember your name and that you "saved" us. And keep your mouth shut, jellyfish," Lina huffed.

"Actually, I probably can remember the name. I came up with it and the disguise, after all. I hid out with a tribe for a while to avoid capture, and Adnan became a good friend. Mmm, I just hope this facial hair stays glued."

Zelgadis shrugged and commented, "Under that veil, you probably can reach up to re-attach anything that comes loose without anyone noticing."

"A thought came to Lina, "Amelia, will we need identification papers to cross?"

"Diplomatic privilege. I'll add your pseudonyms to the list of my retinue. You'll be under my protection."

Leon said, "Thank you, Princess, for the purse with some money in it. We'll most likely need it for baksheesh."

"Baksheesh?" Amelia asked?

"Yeah, yeah the little something that greases the wheels of Elmekian officialdom," Leon educated her.

Gourry added with distaste, "Bribery, Amelia. It's an unfortunate way of life in Elmekia."

"It's unjust that people aren't paid a decent wage if that is needed," Amelia exclaimed, " I'm not that naive not to know about bribery. Often times it's just greed. Daddy has tried to stamp it out, but it's very difficult to get rid of it."

Amelia introduced the three additional travelers to her retinue and related the sad story of why they would journey with her to the Elmekian court. Then she changed into formal "princess" clothes and settled into her carriage along with Zel. She invited the "infirm" merchant and his nurse to join them. The warrior strode silently along side, glancing ever now and then at the nurse, who sat next to a window and would sneakily blow him a kiss when she caught his glance and there was no one else to see.

They were greeted by group of Elmekian officials and soldiers as they crossed the border checkpoint. Saddled horses and camels were behind the Elmekians. A few palanquins were on some of the camels.

"Well, good," Zelgadis muttered sarcastically. "The Elmekian spies have been able to judge our arrival time."

"Any good ruler needs to know the movements of diplomats," Amelia chided. "No one wants an unexpected diplomatic crisis. Daddy always has his sorcerers scry for arriving dignitaries. And armies. Ah, I think one of the princes was supposed to greet us."

"It's the young fellow with the high crowned hat with the jeweled feather and sour look in the palanquin at the back of the soldiers. He's a nephew of the Emperor. He is Prince Adam. The family resemblance is striking," Leon told her.

Gourry, who heard the last comment, made a sound of agreement from outside the carriage.

The princess called to the captain of her escort, "Captain Edwards, please hand these papers to whomever reaches out to take them."

A man, whose badges and trimmings indicated he was a high ranking official, emerged from the Elmekian delegation to take the papers. The sight of him made Gourry intake his breath.

"That's Katarina's older brother," he murmured to those in the carriage. "That woman standing next to him is a Gunginiel Knight."

"Well, His being here makes things easy at least," Amelia said with satisfaction.

A page cautiously led the prince's camel to the front of his retainers and soldiers. The young prince stiffly made a long welcoming speech to the Saillune princess, while the diplomatic papers were examined. At the end of it, he called down to Katarina's brother, "Lord Antonosovski, see to it that everyone has proper transportation."

"Yes, your Highness. It will be done," the man answered and approached the princess' carriage.

"Princess, we're afraid carriages will have a difficult time with the shifting dunes between here and our capital later on in our journey. Would you be agreeable to riding in a palanquin like our prince's?" Katarina's brother asked.

"I wouldn't mind at all, but we picked up a frail, old Elmekian merchant on our way to the border. Would you happen to have another palanquin handy for him? I doubt he could walk or ride."

The "old" man handed the man several gold coins.

"I'm sure he can be accommodated," the lord answered as he took the coins. "Horses or camels will be provided for anyone who does not have four-legged transportation."

Amelia, Zelgadis, Lina, and Leon exited the carriage. They with Gourry and the rest of Amelia's retinue walked farther into Elmekia. The purple-haired woman in light blue sorcerer's robes with a Gunginiel Knight insignia pinning her white cape together examined them as they passed her.

Gourry's eyes widened behind his dark glasses when she made a covert hand-signal to him as he strode by her.

"Well, any glamours disguising anyone, Lady Leila?" Lord Antonosovski asked after almost everyone had gone by them.

"No serious ones. A couple teenage soldiers have ones to cover over their acne, and one of the princess' maids of honor has one to thicken and lengthen her hair. That's all."

"Pity," replied the Elmekian lord.

Meanwhile, Amelia was being helped into her elaborate palanquin. Leon and her three maids of honor were also deposited into like conveyances, but not as fancy. Much twittering went on with the maids, especially as one of the camels took a disliking to one of the Seyruun officers nearby and launched a huge "loogie" on him. He had been an overbearing twit, and they giggled at his disgust.

Gourry regarded the desert horses and camels with delight. "L-Lulu, take this beauty, There's nothing like the configuration and stamina of Elmekian desert horses. That's why they are the basis of the racing horses in other kingdoms.," he said with pride as he helped her get up on a gorgeous bay.

"Ah, I'm not surprised a desert warrior knows the best horseflesh," observed one of the Elmekian soldiers. "It looks like the others of rank in the princess's retinue have chosen all the lesser ones."

"That's okay. I see a camel I think will suit me well," the swordsman assured him. Gourry walked over to a dignified looking, tan camel and petted it fondly while whispering a few words to it. The beast sank to its knees, and Gourry adroitly got on it and gave it a command to stand. He sat easily on it as it gracefully loped over to where Leon and Lina sat on their animals.

Lina raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Gourry whispered, "It's been a while, but one never forgets."

That night, tents were raised for the company. The ones for the prince and princess were like small palaces in opulence. Kilims (rugs with no pile), fancy carpets, and pillows made of rich fabrics promised comfort and a feast for the eyes.

A green coffee, flavored with cardamon, was served in tiny cups around various cooking fires, once everyone was settled in their tents. Leon and Gourry told the Seillune people to wiggle their cups after three servings, as was the custom, to indicate they had enough. The centerpiece of the feasting was a roasted camel stuffed with a goat, which in turn was stuffed with a bird stuffed with a rice-based filling.

A diplomatic incident almost occurred when one of Amelia's noble attendants tried to reach with her left hand to take some of the rice and vegetables which surrounded the meat. Leon quickly grabbed her wrist and told her only the right hand can touch food or serve people. The left was used for personal hygiene. She became indignant that a commoner had admonished her, but was quelled by a stern glance from Amelia.

The prince seemed more relaxed and confessed to Amelia, "I really hate having to give speeches and audiences. My advisers give me all these flowery words which I must recite or face the wrath of my father. I'd rather go hunting."

Loquacious Amelia diplomatically said, "Yes, being a royal does have its bothersome responsibilities, doesn't it? But justice to our people demands we take them on our shoulders."

Having to use only their right hands had the effect of slowing down the Inverse/Gabriev food frenzy. They ate as much, but the food disappeared at a slower rate. Gourry was further hampered by the "veil" across his face below his eyes. He had to lift the lower edge in order to stuff the meal in his mouth. His superior, speedy reflexes meant he could keep up with LIna, though. Lina was thankful that the dark beard was on his chin. Sight of it, along with the long dark hair flowing down his back should alleviate any suspicions that he was Gourry Gabriev in disguise, she thought.

As the evening drew to an end, Amelia spoke to Lord Antonosovski, "Lord Antonosovski, when Mr. Zelgadis and I met up with our friends, Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev, we found the remains of a young woman and her jewelry in some ancient ruins, Mr. Gourry recognized the jewelry as belonging to a former fiance, a Katarina Sergayevna Antonosovska.

The lord turned very pale. "My full name is Atanas Sergayev Antonosovski. She was my sister."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Please come to my tent. We cremated the remains and have her ashes and jewelry for you to take to your family," Amelia softly told him.

"She brought dishonor on the family by running off with one of her magic professors instead of marrying the Gabriev boy as she was told to," Lord Antonosovski said bitterly. "And that was the least of her crimes. She has been dead to us all. If the Gabriev boy had found and killed her, it would have been just. I'll take the ashes for my family to spit on and scatter. Melt the jewelry down and do with it what you will."

"Mr. Gourry absolutely had nothing to do with her death. Her ghost told us who did it, although not his name. We are afraid he has a very dangerous artifact and is in Elmekia." The princess thought it wise not to be more explicit at this point. Plus her soft heart was still shocked at the man's reaction.

"I believe you, your Highness. We already knew the Gabriev boy did not kill her. But let us talk of something more pleasant for now."

Amelia had purchased a lovely urn for the ashes and, when the lord came to her tent later, she gave it to him. He snorted and remarked, "You should have put them in something lowly, like a large, whipped marshmallow jar. She didn't deserve such an honorable vessel."

"She was a sister who followed her heart. Can't you forgive her a little?"

"A woman in Elmekia contains the family's honor, Your Grace. I thank you for your gracious kindness and bid you good night." The lord bowed and strode off into the night.

Meanwhile, in the tent Lina and Gourry occupied, the swordsman whispered to Lina, "Lina, I'm almost positive the Gunginiel Knight saw through the disguise."

"What did you do, chowder-head?" she whispered back angrily.

"I did and said nothing, but she signaled me "Welcome home, comrade."

"Interesting. Is there something else that slipped your mind to tell me, by the way?"

He tapped his index fingers together. "Yeah, I was in training to be a Gunginiel Knight, but left before I could take the final vows to be paired with a sorcerer."

"Hush, here comes someone." She then loudly said, "Adnan, go get Mr. Zoltan's medicine while I check on him and make him comfy. I hope he will sleep well tonight."

Gourry nodded and left the tent.

After another day of travel, the caravan reached the capital. It was an enormous city with high walls and buildings made of baked mud on the outside and wood ceilings to facilitate the different stories. White paint outlined the windows and doors. The same paint was used for various designs on the walls and their roof top crenelations. Although also made of baked mud, the palace was an enormous, elaborate concoction. Amelia's party was led to a large, opulent reception hall, where they were met by a tall, impressive man in dark green sorcerer's robes. He had piercing hazel eyes, which at the moment appeared green. His dark brown hair was held back in a long braid, and he had an magnificent, dark brown mustache twirled and curved upward.

"Greetings, Your Highness, to you and your retinue. I am Aleksander Illich Melankov, the Grand Steward and Chief Adviser, to His Majesty Emperor Ifan, the Glorious, Terrifying, and Just.

Leon suddenly tore off his fez, wig, and beard and exclaimed, "I found them, Your Eminence, your brother-in-law, Gourry Gabriev, and his wife, the famous Lina Inverse."

He indicated the "nurse" and "nomad warrior."

Lina and Gourry were stunned at Leon's betrayal. Gourry tensed and took a defensive stand. Lina started to gather power, but was interrupted by a ghastly female laugh and entrance of two richly clothed women.

"Oh, ho, ho, Look who has followed me here. Who is the goldfish poop now, Lina Inverse?"

(To get an idea of appearance of the Elmekian capital and palace, look up "mud brick architecture of Yemen."

As any horse lovers may know, the Arabian Peninsula desert horse is one of the key ancestors of the thoroughbred horse.)


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm not Lina Inverse. And why would I follow you, of all people?" Lina cried.

"Oh, come off it, Lina. I'd recognize that magical aura and scrawny, deficient torso of yours anywhere," Naga teased. The laugh that followed caused people to go cross-eyed.

"Fine," Lina growled and ripped off her nurse's headdress. Her hands started to glow.

Meanwhile, Amelia shouted, "Sis!" and threw herself at the tall woman.

"Miss Lina, I wouldn't threaten the Empress Gracia, if I were you.," Amelia added over her shoulder as she fiercely hugged her sister.

"WHAT?! HOW?" I thought you said she had married a prince who was only third in line!" Lina exclaimed. "You didn't tell me it was an Elmekian prince and that is why you were going to Elmekia!"

"Oh, heh, heh, Guess with all the other things occupying our minds, I kinda forgot to tell you," Amelia admitted sheepishly as she blushed, looked down, and tapped her index fingers together.

"Well, I guess that explains all the different baby toys packed on one of the camels," Gourry mused. "For your new nephew, huh?"

"Yeah, Daddy can't leave Seyruun, and went kinda overboard in compensation."

"Ah, can we get back to explanation of Naga, Elmekian Empress?" Lina impatiently demanded.

"The dynastic struggles were worse in Elmekia than Seyruun, I'm afraid, Lina," Naga/Gracia told her, once Amelia released her sister from the Seyruun hug and Gracia could breath again. "The prince second in line assassinated the former emperor and attempted to wipe out my husband and family. We had planned to escape to Seyruun, but ended up killing him. Aleksander Illich discovered the plot and helped us finish him off."

Lina, Zel, and Amelia had to refrain from giving each other a significant look.

Amelia told her sister, "I'm sure the details are interesting. We'd like to hear them later."

"Of course, you all must be tired, thirsty and hungry after your journey," Melankov observed as he broke in the conversation.

Meanwhile, the tall, blonde woman clad in blue and gold brocade, who had entered with the empress, ran over to Gourry and removed the dark glasses and veil from his face. "Brother?" she queried as she peered into his vibrant blue eyes. "Despite that beard and dark hair, it is you! Your eyes and aura confirm it! I'm so glad! We so need you both!" And she fiercely hugged the very startled but happy swordsman, who raised his hands and returned the embrace. His and her tears made his dark makeup run.

Gourry addressed the Seyruun group, "Everyone, this is my sister, Zaina. She is my only close family member remaining in Elmekia."

"Not the only family now, brother-in-law. My wife has longed to be reunited with you, and I have wanted to meet your and your own wife. Your skill with that sword and the reknown of Lina Inverse's power reached us even here in Elmekia. I have an important request to make, but first, you all must be shown your quarters, given food, and allowed to rest."

"Heh, if water can be spared, yeah, Gourry does need to get that makeup off," Lina agreed as she went over to her husband and patted him on the arm.

"Oh, no problem," the empress declared, "Aqua Create!" And a huge wave of water was dumped on Lina and Gourry. Zaina, a little used to the empress' unpredictability by now, jumped out of the way in time.

"N-N-Naga!" Lina sputtered and turned to a giggling Amelia, "I thought you said she had learned to "adult!" Empress or not..." As Lina spoke, her hands started to move dangerously again.

"Oh, dear," Gracia fluted, "I hear my little prince crying. Must go! Later!" And she ran off surprisingly quickly, breasts bouncing madly, despite being weighted down by all her fine robes and jewelry.

"Well, she does wear more clothes now," Amelia admitted as she looked after her sister.

Gourry just stood there stunned, sopping wet, and with his mouth hanging open. He looked at Lina and took a breath, but before he could ask, Lina curtly informed him, "Before I met you, she used to call herself my greatest rival and followed me everywhere like goldfish poop. A real pain in the ass."

"But she wrote home that she thought of you like a good friend who kept her out of real trouble. She actually liked and admired you, despite her ribbing you," Amelia said gently.

"Humpf!" was LIna's only reaction, as she attempted to wring out her hair and a flow of dark brown water splashed on the fancy carpet.

Melankov murmured a quick spell, and the stain disappeared. "Zaina, my dear, why don't you take your brother and sister-in-law to our quarters to where we set aside rooms for them, should they ever actually come here. They can get properly washed and fed there as well as put on dry clothes. The servants will see to Princess Amelia's and her entourage's quarters and comfort."

The sorcerer clapped his hands, and servants appeared to assist and lead the way to the ambassadorial quarters. The smiling Zaina gingerly took Lina and Gourry by their wet elbows to guide them to their rooms.

Lina was uneasy and hoped the rooms wouldn't prove to be prison cells and the dry clothes, iron chains. Gourry was grinning, though. "Foolish idiot," she thought. She gave him a look that said "Be alert."

The look he returned and very slight shake of the head, let her know he felt no evil intent.

People they passed on their way smiled and bowed. Zaina chattered happily about the rebuilding of the Gabriev estates her husband had enabled. She patted her abdomen and said, "In a few months you'll be Uncle Gourry and Aunt Lina. Your being here has just added to rebuilding my happiness after what our family has suffered. There is one serious matter, though, we must handle. But first, let's get you settled."

"I'm going to be an uncle?! Oh, Zaina!" Gourry exclaimed in delight.

"Indeed, you are, Brother," she affirmed.

"Crap," Lina thought to herself. "This situation is getting more and more difficult." But she said aloud, "Congratulations. It's good to hear Gourry's family is rising again."

"Here we are at our quarters," Zaina said. A servant pulled aside a heavy tapestry, and they entered a spacious room with many other fine tapestries, rugs, and elaborately carved furniture in it. A large, round brass table sat in the middle of the room, which also had an abundance of other fixtures in brass, silver and gold scattered about.

"Servants' quarters and kitchen are on the left. Yours and ours are on the right," Zaina indicated, and she led them through another doorway into a long hall. "Our rooms are on the right side." She led them through another tapestry covered doorway on the left. "Here are yours."

Lina gasped. It was the most luxurious suite she had ever been in. It certainly wasn't a dungeon. Rugs and tapestries with intricate designs were just as luxurious as those in the main living area. Two smiling servants, a male and a female bowed to Zaina, Lina, and Gourry.

"Idris and Patra, I am so happy to say the Baron and Baroness Gabriev have finally arrived. Please show them the rest of their quarters and help them find dry clothes. As you can see, the Empress greeted her old friend, Lady Lina, in her special way. I'm going to see about our meal," Zaina informed them. She gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Lina and Gourry and disappeared down the hall.

LIna and Gourry looked dazed at each other, but Lina quickly recovered and laughed delightedly, "So I guess it's official now, huh, My Lord?"

"Not quite. There's still the official ceremony with the Emperor conferring the title and demesne. But I guess Zaina considers it a done deal."

"Indeed, our glorious Emperor has confirmed the proper ceremony will take place and to consider it just a formality," Idris told them. "If you will follow us, we will show you to the bath and necessary. The bath is large enough for you both to use it at the same time and for us to assist you with towels, soap, and shampoo.

Lina was ecstatic, but Gourry was subdued. LIna looked at him with a question in her eyes. He murmured, "Later. When we're alone. Probably only in bed for the night."

The couple followed Idris and Patra into the bathing area. It was indeed a large one, with gilded tiles, a big dressing area, separate showering area, and one of the biggest private tubs Lina had ever seen.

Lina was feeling surprisingly a little shy at being helped in the bath by an unknown person, even though she had been waited upon by Amelia's and Prince Phil's servants when visiting there. "Um. That's okay. You needn't attend us in the bath. Gourry and I are now used to helping each other when we bathe. But could you please find and unpack our bags while we do so?"

Patra nodded and commented, "Ah, yes. We heard you were newlyweds. We understand. We'll take our time laying out your things." She motioned Idris to follow,

LIna blushed very red and started to sputter, but the servants had turned and left before she could say anything to counter. Lina swallowed her embarrassment and then observed as she started to strip, "Well, here's our chance to talk while we're alone. What;s with the mood? Do you sense something?"

"Only that life is going to be very complicated and demanding with title and lands. Being a younger son, I never expected to take on the responsibilities of a landed noble. I was trained to be a guardian, not run an estate or get involved with politics and justice stuff."

"Well, don't nobles have stewards to do the running the estate and manor stuff? You just have to keep an eye on 'em every once in a while." A glint came into Lina's eye, "Just leave the politics and justice stuff to me, like you've done on the road. Here, let me help you get those wet things off you." She undid his trousers and pulled them down.

"Hey, your motives are suspect, Lina!"

"Just want to help you get ready for a good shower together to clean off the dirt and dye. Then we can soak in the tub... Among other things."

Later, each wrapped in towels and glowingly clean and relaxed, the couple entered their bedroom. On the enormous curtained and canopied bed they found clothes in the local style laid out for them. Lina had been given deep pink, silk harem pants with a matching short-sleeved crop top, and a long, pale pink sheer robe to go over it. Golden slippers and a golden belt were also provided as well as a golden hair ribbon with which she tied her hair in a ponytail. Instead of the formerly feared iron for her wrists and ankles, there were golden bangles. The only chain she discovered formed a gorgeous jeweled necklace.

Gourry's attire was simpler. In addition to putting on loose white trousers, he slipped a floor-length, white, loose robe over his head. The sleeves were flowing but only reached the middle of his forearms. Lina gasped as she spied the golden, engraved extended cuffs laid next to his things. They reached from his wrists to mid-forearm. Like Lina, he had golden slippers. But what made him excited was the small harp on a stand next to the bed. "Zaina saved my boyhood harp! My granny's teaching me helped me forget the nastiness happening in the family." Tears formed in his eyes as he picked up the instrument and gave it a strum.

"Let me put these cuffs on you, my lord. They and Lady Lina's things are presents from the Empress." Idris had silently appeared. Gourry reluctantly put the harp down and let the man fastened the cuffs on his arms.

Patra had also emerged from somewhere and helped Lina with her outfit and jewelry. "Your meal will be ready shortly," she informed Lina and Gourry. "The Empress, Princess Amelia, and Sir Zelgadis will be joining Lord and Lady Melankov and you. The Glorious Emperor is away subduing a recalcitrant minor noble."

"May I suggest waiting in the garden until everything is finally ready?" Idris asked. "It is very pleasant right now." He opened another door, which led to an lovely, enclosed garden with pleasant shade and odors of desert flowers.

Gourry grabbed the small harp and Lina, placing her hand in the crook of his elbow followed him. There was a cushioned bench in one of the shady bowers, which also had big, comfy-looking cushions strewn about it. Gourry sat on the bench and began to play the harp. Lina stretched out on her side on some of the cushions and propped herself up on an elbow to regard him. She loved the music he played and the soft, sweet look on his face. While they waited, Petra place a small folding table in front of them with some cooling drinks.

Zaina found them looking very peaceful and said so. Lina looked up with a slightly mischievous look at her, "Wait until we start eating," she advised.

"Oh, I know," Zaina giggled. "I'm a Gabriev, too. And we have'll the Empress. The cooks and wine steward have been warned,"

The traditional meal/battle went as expected, with Zelgadis being the only one showing some restraint. Servants wore protective, water-proof clothing to avoid being hit by flying food or accidental fork stabs.

After the meal and restoration of decorum, Amelia commented, "I see Elmekian men all wear their hair long, like Lord Gourry. Is it a long standing custom?"

Gourry just shrugged, "I guess so."

Lina said, "My father is originally from Elmekia. I asked him once why he wore such long hair. He just said he couldn't be bothered to spend the money to go to a barber."

Zaina's husband explained, "When the empire was just getting established, a hair dresser's guild existed, many of whose members were from the Arya region. That region became rebellious. Although the guild swore allegiance to the emperor, there were secret dissidents from Arya. A group of them assassinated Elmekian officiers and a prince when the victims went to have their hair cut in the shops just outside the palace. Because of the fear of the barber Arians at the gates, the guild was abolished. To this day, Elmekian men don't really like sharp objects wielded around their heads." He took a deep breath. "Now we must talk about a much more serious matter." He dismissed the servants, who had been clearing the empty dishes and had just served the traditional tiny cups of green, cardamom flavored coffee along with glasses of water and a flaky, layered nut pastry. "Your Majesty, please join me in creating the strongest silencing spell we can."


	7. Chapter 7

Earlier, Zelgadis watched Lina and Gourry leave with Gourry's sister, Zaina. He felt some trepidation, but comforted himself with the thought that, if any two could handle a severe threat, Lina and Gourry would be the ones. He noticed Amelia looked after them a tad worried, and gave the princess a reassuring squeeze of her forearm.

"I am going to follow my wife and your friends to our quarters, after taking care of some things for the Emperor. I hope you find your lodgings to your satisfaction," Melankov said. "I know Her Majesty wants to visit with you first, but please join us later for an evening meal. She will also join us. If you'll excuse me...?" And he left through another doorway.

"Your Highness, if you and your entourage will follow me, please?" a tall, graceful male asked them. "I am Yovan and am in charge of seeing to the needs of visiting royals and nobles. Our empress has been eagerly awaiting your arrival and has insisted your apartments be part of the imperial wing."

The Seyruun party followed him happily and gazed in wonderment at the rich adornments on the floor, niches, and walls.

Amelia gave a happy sigh as she took in the lavish and comfortable entry area to her suite. Her attendants gasped at the luxury of the carpets and furnishings

"This doorway, Your Highness, will give you direct access to the private imperial solarium," Yovan informed her, " Your bedroom and bath are down this hall to your right. Kitchen and servants' quarters are to the left. Sir Zelgadis, your suite is next to the princess', because you are her bodyguard."

Zelgadis nodded and gave his thanks.

"I shall show the rest of your entourage their accommodations and make sure all your luggage is safely distributed. Please let me know if you have need of any of our palace servants."

"Thank you very much, Yovan," Amelia said. "I'm sure we shall be very comfortable here. The rest of you please go make yourselves comfortable as well in your rooms. Sir Zelgadis, a moment, please."

The Seyruun courtiers then followed Yovan, and Zelgadis remained.

"Well, the palace is still intact. Lina hasn't blown it up in defense yet," Zelgadis remarked as he settled into a heavily cushioned couch.

"Don't even joke about that," Amelia commanded as she plopped her self next to him. "I guess things are going to be pretty tricky with Mr. Gourry's sister married to that man. To make things worse, I saw she is pregnant."

Just then, the tapestry between Amelia's suite and the imperial one opened, and Empress Gracia/Naga waltzed in with her son in her arms. The cute, dark-haired boy was clutching a soft, stuffed dragon to his chest and sucking on one of its ears. "How do you like your suite, Little Sister? I made sure there were certain accommodations. Here, meet your nephew Kyrill Adnanovitch Medvedov ibn Elmekia" She handed him over to his aunt.

The infant abandoned his dragon to reach up a tiny hand to grab at the gem at Amelia's neck. Amelia felt a little tingle as he did so.

"The suite is marvelous! Oh, congratulations, Gracia. Your son has good size pool of magic in addition to being so adorably cute!" the princess declared.

"Of course!" Naga replied. "He has my husband's and my fabulous beauty and my magical capacity."

Zelgadis was a little put off by the Empress' ego, especially after witnessing how she had treated Lina. He said, "He is indeed a lucky little fellow to have looks and magic. They aren't necessarily passed down the generations, as your father can attest."

Amelia shot Zelgadis a quick disapproving look for his little barb at her father's expense. Naga's ironclad ego let it go over her imperial head. Amelia cooed some more over her nephew in her arms, while Naga really took notice of Zelgadis for the first time. "Ah, you must be the Sir Zelgadis that Daddy and Amy wrote me about. Your great grandfather certainly did an excellent job with the golem part of you. You are so handsome. And I hear your magic is powerful, too. Some good things do get passed down."

Zelgadis blushed purple and could only say, "Thank you, Your Majesty. You are kind."

"Please. When it's just us, it's Naga. Such a nice man. It's no wonder Amy is so smitten with you. But she wrote me that you've been trying to go back to a completely human body? It's interesting that the golem spell is so permanent. Perhaps because of the fusion with the brow demon and human? I take a little bit of a professional interest in golems, but chimeras are not my thing. No one should should use another human being without their informed consent."

Amelia looked up from her nephew to tell Zelgadis, "Sis saved Lina from a crazed sorcerer who wanted to make a three-headed chimera out of her."

"Maybe if he had wanted to give her bigger breasts, too, she might have consented. Oh, ho, ho, ho!" Naga joked. The baby echoed his mother's laugh, only not as loudly, Yet.

"One thing we all have learned, is never joke with Lina about her breasts. Except maybe Gourry. She's surprisingly sensitive and insecure about them," Zelgadis said.

"Oh, but Mr. Gourry, uh, Lord Gourry, seems very satisfied with them now that they are married," Amelia piped up. "But, Sis, if you want to keep your palace intact, maybe you ought to tone down the teasing a bit."

"Lina put up with a lot from me," Naga admitted. "As I told you in my letters, we actually pulled each other out of a lot of sticky situations. I'm actually very fond of her, but she used to take herself too seriously sometimes. But how did you convince her and her husband to come with you" Zaina wasn't sure her brother would ever return to Elmekia;"

The princess told her sister, "We actually met up by accident a few miles on the other side of the border near some ancient ruins. Apparently an Elmekian woman Lord Gourry knew was murdered and left there, He wanted to return her ashes and jewelry to her family, despite not knowing if it was safe for him to return."

Naga affirmed, "It's a good thing he did return and brought Lina with him. Lord Melankov and his wife say there is a situation where she and her husband are needed. I am as strong as Lina in magic, but the Melankovs want me to stay safely with my son."

"You trust Lord Melankov?" Amelia asked

"More than once with my life and the lives of my family," Naga assured her. "The Emperor has left the man here to help and advise me while he is gone with some of his Gunginiel Knights."

"You said you'd tell us the story of how he saved Your Majesties," Zelgadis prompted, "Would you care to tell us it now?"

"I would, but, oh, ho, ho, ho, I smell somebody sweet and small needs a diaper change. I'll see you at dinner with the Melankovs. Ta!" The great Empress Naga scooped up her son from Amelia's arms and bustled back to her own quarters.

"Bye, bye, Kyrill," Amelia called after them. "See you later, Sis!"

Amelia waited until she knew Naga was out of earshot, "What do you think, Zelgadis?"

"I think the little prince is a handsome little fellow," Zelgadis responded.

"That's not what I was asking!"

"Your sister is as beautiful as you are, but has a hefty ego?"

"Stop with the Mr. Gourry impersonation!" Amelia exclaimed and gave the chimera a slap on the arm as he chuckled at her frustration. But she was pleased their relationship was such that now he could tease her so readily.

He became serious. "I don't know what to think at this point. We still don't have the story behind Melankov's saving the imperial family. I'm not willing to believe his motives were pure. We just have to be on our guard when we dine with the Malenkovs and take our cues from Lina and Gourry," Zelgadis finally answered.

"In the meantime, I guess we'd better get cleaned up and unpacked, once our baggage is delivered to our rooms," Amelia advised. "A quick kiss. I think I hear people coming with our things."

The chimera did as she asked and departed through the doorway in her suite to the reception area of his own accommodations.

In her bedroom, Amelia started to undress for a bath while servants unpacked her baggage. As a princess on a state visit, she had much more needing to be taken with her than when she traveled with Lina and company. After removing her state clothes and jewelry, she donned a soft, pink robe, which had been laid out on the enormous, four poster, curtained bed. Once everything had been put away or set up, she dismissed the servants and gathered her bath things. She was so tired from the journey and excitement of seeing her sister and nephew, she couldn't remember which tapestry covered the doorway to her bathroom. She lifted up what she thought was the correct tapestry and was confronted with Zelgadis in his underwear. She turned fiery red and with a startled squeak dropped her bath things.

"I see what the Empress meant by "certain accommodations," The chimera remarked wryly while quickly pulling up his trousers. "Just what did you tell her about us in your letters?"

"J-j-just the you were a b-b-beloved travelling companion and that Daddy had knighted you and appointed you my bodyguard."

"Well, I guess a bodyguard has to have easy access to the person he's guarding." he observed.

Amelia bent over to pick up her dropped bath things, inadvertently giving Zel a nice flash of the top of rounded, red-flushed breasts. "Sis presumes a lot." the princess muttered as she avoided looking at the chimera

"Why are you so flustered, Amelia?" Zelgadis questioned. "You've seen me in my underwear and in a bathing suit before."

"Yes, but it has been more or. less in public or with other people. This is your bedroom. What if a servant or a courtier should come in? There are no solid doors covering the entrances, only heavy tapestries, no locks."

"Amelia, you know people serving and living in a palace have to be trained not to enter unless they give a warning. My hearing is enhanced, too. If it makes you feel better," Zelgadis quickly chanted under his breath and gestured, "There. Nobody can enter or hear. You can do the same in your quarters."

Amelia hung her head and responded, "I know I'm being silly, but when we're with courtiers, most of whom are looking for gossip and ammunition for their ambitions, I get nervous and cautious. We can't say we're officially in a romantic relationship yet, and this isn't the most discreet situation, thanks to my sister's setting this up this way."

Zelgadis put his hands on each of her shoulders and looked in her eyes. "It could be your sister's way of saying she approves of our relationship, for some reason, and wants us to come out with it."

"I guess I just need a private talk with her."

"Go take your bath, Princess. I've taken mine already and am going to explore a little." He kissed her forehead and gently turned her toward her doorway.

She gave him a loving smile and said, "Don't get into too much trouble. This is an official diplomatic mission. after all."

He lifted the tapestry for her, "Who, me? Cause trouble? I promise not to destroy any shrines."

"You better not!" she admonished him as she entered her own room. As the tapestry dropped behind her, she found herself face to face with a smirking Naga sitting on the big bed. The princess dropped her bath things once again. She quickly cast a silencing spell before shrieking, "Damn it, Gracia!"

"I prefer Naga now. Did you have a nice bath over there?"

"I haven't taken my bath yet, thank you very much. We just discovered our private access. What were you thinking?" Amelia grabbed a large cushion was completely embroidered with geometric patterns and threw it at the empress, who responded in kind.

"Attacking the Empress of Elmekia is definitely not diplomatic! Daddy would not approve, although he does approve of your so-called bodyguard and wants you two to be official. Why do you think he lets you traipse around with him by yourself? If your boyfriend wants to be a gentleman, though, he'll put a ring on your finger."

"He wants to be a normal man first! There are certain reasons..." the princess sat down next to her sister, leaned over, and whispered in her sister's ear.

"You put up a silence spell, Amy. What are you whispering for? As to that male problem, maybe I can help, at least with that golem part," Naga said. "Daddy wrote about your love's condition and how it has stymied you. I've been doing my own research whenever Kyrill and the affairs of state let me. You both will be the first to know, if I can find anything."

"Really? Oh, Sis, thank you!" In a mood change from her initial one on seeing her sister, the princess joyously hugged Naga.

Naga then asked, "Speaking of match-making, how's it going with Daddy himself? Any luck? Seyruun needs him to have a male heir. My son will have enough with managing Elmekia in I hope the very distant future. Additionally inheriting the throne of Seyruun could be good financially, but difficult in administrative control, because of the distance."

Amelia gave a broad grin. "I have an official invitation to the royal court of Elmekia to the celebration of the wedding of Crown Prince Philonel of Seyruun and the Priestess Sylphiel Nels Radha. I'll be presenting it at the formal court reception of the Seyruun delegation."

Naga laughed and bounced up and down on the bed with Amelia. A glass vase shattered and some wall hangings fell.

"Whoops," Naga giggled."I'll send people to fix things here while we're at dinner with the Melankovs. You'd better take that bath now, Amy." She hugged her sister and went back to her own quarters.

Amelia finally found her luxurious bathroom. As she bathed, she thought about what her sister had said about helping Zelgadis, but decided not to say anything to him until the empress did. He had had so many disappointments. She didn't want him to get his hopes up to have them dashed yet again. When she met up with him to follow a servant to the Melankovs' quarters, she told him, "My sister was waiting for me when I returned to my room. She and I had a good talk. She and Daddy definitely approve of our being together officially, but I informed her you wanted your cure before taking any further steps. She understood."

"Good. Less manipulation of our relationship will take off pressure. Now, are you ready for this dinner? Did your sister say anything about Melankov?" the chimera asked very quietly to prevent the servant in front of them from overhearing.

"We didn't say anything about him," Amelia admitted guiltily.

They soon entered the Melankov's quarters and made pleasant conversation and comments on how Lina and Gourry were so marvelously dressed. Only Zelgadis really held back on the usual feeding frenzy. He was busy keeping an eye on the Elmekian sorcerer. He tensed a little as the servants were asked to leave and the silence spell requested.

 **Thought I'd add little A/Z interlude and give them a little something to do while Lina and Gourry were having fun in the previous chapter. Next chapter picks up from Chapter 6.**


	8. Chapter 8

While the spell to prevent sound from reaching people outside its borders was being cast, Zaina looked Gourry in the eye and asked, "You know why those cuffs were given to you, don't you?"

"I knew there had to be an angle to that gift," Lina grumbled.

Gourry put a restraining hand on Lina's arm. "Yes, I do," he quietly replied to Zaina. "The Gunginiel Knight at the border welcomed me back."

"You've been paired already with a powerful sorcerer, and your deeds with her have shown you've kept the vows whether you've voiced them or not. By saving the world multiple times, you have served the Elmekian Empire," Zaina declared. To Lina she explained, "Those cuffs signify he is not just a Gunginiel Knight but a high ranking one committed to the Empire, thanks to his extraordinary skills, deeds, and pairing with you. Some Knights are sorcerers, but those who are not spell casters are usually paired with one. The empress has confirmed you, Lina, are one of the highest. If he had paired with the woman originally intended for him, he would not have ranked this high."

Having finished the sound barrier, Naga reached inside a magical pocket of her robes and produced a blue cape and pin identical to those the border Knight had had, "This should complete your official outfit, Lord Gabriev."

"If you and the emperor don't mind, I'll only wear cape for state occasions, although I'll always wear the insignia, just not in bath and bed!" he joked.

"Lina gave her husband a wry look, "And you made such a fuss over the harp, when the cuffs signified so much more!"

Gourry just shrugged

"That's my brother. Family has always meant more to him than ambition, despite his training to be one of the best killing machines Elmekia ever had." Zaina then turned to her husband and gave his upper arm a loving squeeze, "Sorry for the diversion, dear. Are you ready? Courage."

Melankov closed his eyes and asked, "Everyone, be on the defensive from me, just in case. Strongest spells possible in this small space and sword at the ready." With a shaking hand, he reached into the sash that wound around his waist and drew out the evil, golden wolf-shaped brooch. "It's so hungry. I dare not look at it!"

The room inside the barrier darkened while the eyes of the brooch began to glow. "Put it back, husband!" Zaina shoved his hand back to his sash. With an effort, he managed to hide it again. The others extinguished their spells. Gourry sheathed the Blast Sword.

"How have you managed to live with such a thing!" Amelia cried.

"Zaina's love," the sorcerer replied as he opened his eyes. "I met her accidentally soon after acquiring the thing when she was looking for you, Lord Gourry. It's the only bright spot in a nasty story."

Amelia was about to say something, when Lina surreptitiously gave her foot a little warning kick.

Zelgadis said, "Obviously you want help with this thing, but we need to know more before we can aid you."

"Oh, ho, ho, story time!" Naga cackled, but then added seriously, "It better be good, exposing my husband's empire to the danger I feel from that abomination."

"From Antonosovski's report, I gather you found his sister Katarina's remains. How did you know they were hers?" Melankov asked.

Lina cautiously replied, "Gourry recognized her by her jewelry. Her killer did not take anything from her. We thought it best to bring her remains and effects to her family to let them know what happened to her." She decided it was best not to mention the ghost's accusations at this point.

"Ah, yes. I met her at a inn near the border. She saw from my robes that I was a sorcerer. She said she was a journeyman sorcerer and had been on the road with her master, who knew of some ruins over the border where there were some interesting artifacts. Unfortunately he had died on the way, but she wanted to continue on to search the ruins to fulfill his goal of finding the artifacts. The things were to enrich study at the guild school. I was stupid and didn't ask how he had died. She looked so sad at the memory, I didn't want to pry. She hinted that it would be helpful if a full fledged sorcerer joined her to keep her safe from magical accidents. She was beautiful and charming and seemed so dedicated to the memory of her master. I felt sympathy for her quest and joined her without really questioning her about the ruins or doing any research myself. I should have. When we arrived at them, the ruins themselves made me uneasy, and then we found this thing. I warned her to put it back. It was too evil. She laughed that it was exactly what she was looking for to increase her magical power, and then she cast a Shadow Snap on me.

"It needs human blood to be activated," she informed me. "I didn't think to drain that fool, easily seduced master of mine when I killed him. He was so boring and needy. But I did have to make it look like he died naturally. My potions class was good for something. You'll do nicely, though. A long hairpin through the heart should work."

"She removed the said hairpin from her hair and approached me. At that moment a dark cloud covered the sun, erasing my shadow. I swiftly decapitated her, but her blood fell upon the brooch. The power surge I felt was exhilarating and horrifying at the same time. "

"Zelgadis shuddered, "Yes, I know the feeling. I wanted to be strong and powerful. Rezo's turning me into a chimera filled me with horror even as I felt more powerful. But the increase in magical power didn't enable you get rid of it, or was it too enticing?"

"With the surge in power I did try to destroy it, but couldn't. It's like using a Dark Lord's spell on himself. Totally ineffectual. I fled the scene and took the thing with me to prevent others from finding it and to try to figure out a way to neutralize it. "

Zaina joined in. "We met shortly afterward. I was trying to find leads on your whereabouts, Gourry, but was getting nowhere. There were so many young warriors with long blond hair, but no one told me of one with an amazing magical sword. If you would have used the Sword of Light, I might have found you, but at the time you seemed to have kept it under wraps, so to speak. I wondered if you had gone to the Desert of Destruction and had died there to get rid of the Sword. Your head was so full of noble ideas, I didn't put it past you to do something like that."

"I went in the opposite direction with a band of mercenaries, but didn't dare use the actual Sword of Light. I reached the ocean and was about to throw the Sword into it, when a fisherman convinced me to find a purpose for it instead. And then I found Lina. I discovered later the fisherman was Lina's father, of all things!" Gourry explained.

"Well, Zaina prevented me from doing something as rash. I was about to throw myself into the Bottomless Quicksands with the brooch. I had taken it out to throw it, but It urged me to kill her as she appeared riding up the dunes. It was fortunate her sword skills were superb. Much better than mine. I warned her not to get my blood on the brooch when she killed me, but afterwards to throw it and me into the Quicksands."

"He was so tortured looking. I knew he didn't want to hurt me but was a sorcerer under a compulsion. I could tell without the compulsion he was a good man. But I also knew the Sands released things once in a rare while, and, by doing so, can lure other living things to their death. Throwing him and the brooch in them would not be a guarantee the brooch would not work its evil way up again."

Melankov went on, "She convinced me I should find a more certain way to destroy it. Perhaps, if she found her brother, the Sword of Light could vanquish it. In the meantime, I have kept it hidden on me. By being covered, its power is dampened, but it still faintly calls."

Zaina continued, "We were delighted when we finally heard about Gourry and Lina. I was worried, though, that given the way Gourry left and the hatred our family had within itself, that he would never return to Elmekia."

"If it wasn't for finding Katarina's remains, we probably wouldn't have come here," Lina confirmed. "Hearing about the regime change and your marriage, Zaina, also helped convince Gourry to return."

"Yes, the family fortunes have turned to the better. The Gabriev manor and estate have been rebuilt, although Gourry's position in the Gunginiel Knights means he and you will have to be here near the emperor a good deal of the time," Gourry's sister added.

Lina's heart sank a little bit as she realized that meant being near Naga as well, especially as the empress cackled, "I can't wait to tell your handsome husband all about our adventures together, oh, ho, ho, ho!"/

When all but Amelia and Naga, were done wincing, Gourry warned his sister and her husband, "You know I no longer have the Sword of Light, don't you? I have an even better one now, the Blast Sword. The Sword of Light was actually a sort of mazoku from another world. Maybe that's why it caused such trouble in the family."

Zaina's husband said, "There will be more discussion about Lord Gourry's new duties when the emperor returns, but for now we should get rid of this threat. Let's go to the royal sorcery lab and shelter. Now that we've fed well enough to build up our life forces and you've seen and heard about the brooch, it's time to try to destroy it.


End file.
